That Will Be The Day
by shadowgrl94
Summary: I remember the day so visibly because it was the most horrible day of my life. Believe me, I’ve had my fair share of bad days and it was. I never did anything about it. Maybe because I was- am too proud to admit that I had feelings for her. I still do"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Sadly, ****I do not own NCIS. **

* * *

_I remember the day like it was only yesterday. I remember the day so visibly because it was the most horrible day of my life. You might think I'm over exaggerating but believe me, I've had my fair share of bad days and it was. It was worse than my mother passing away and my father disowning me. Worse than the first time I got shot and Kate being sniped. Worse than Paula and Jenny's death. Hell! It was worse than Gibbs' short retirement! _

_You're probably wondering what could've happened to make that day more terrible than all those. I guess I would too...if I wasn't there. It was the day Vance, Gibbs, Ziva, and I were suppose to come back to D.C from Tel Aviv. We were one person short that to say the least. McGee, Abby, Palmer, and I were pretty stunned. Gibbs seemed to be also. I never did anything about it though. Maybe because I was...well am too proud to admit that I had feelings for her. I still do. _

Nine Years Later

Supervisory Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stepped off the lift and into the unflattering orange colored squad room. Years ago the man would have put word in with the Director about it. Currently he didn't think it mattered. Right now, he had a large cup of freshly brewed coffee (two packs of sugar and a teaspoon of Jack) and his group of young agents to look after. Closing into the bullpen, Tony slowed his stride to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm telling you the man's got to have a weakness!" DiNozzo heard his senior field agent exclaim.

"Boss does seem to live off coffee. Maybe that's it." The junior one concluded. There was a hint of annoyance in her tone. This discussion must have been going on for quite awhile.

"You've been here the longest Dom. Do you know? The senior and junior agents looked to the englishman at his desk. His neutral expression was unfazed and he turned his head slightly to his teammates.

"I know many things you don't know Dave." He quipped, a shadow of a smile appearing on his lips. DiNozzo chuckled inwardly. He had to admit that was a good one. The Hispanic agent frowned.

" I _mean _about Boss. Maybe it's a woman!" The assumption sent a twinge of pain to Tony's heart. It was time to intervene. DiNozzo entered the bullpen behind his charge and head slapped him.

"Ouch! Good morning Boss."

"What did I tell you about assuming Cotto?" DiNozzo growled as he reached Gi-his desk.

"To... not to?"

"Rule number four, never assume." Julia, the junior field agent, recited. Their team leader nodded curtly to her in recognition. The rest of the day was quiet and peaceful seeing as there wasn't a case going on. Across from his desk where his probie used to sit was their British Liaison agent Dominic Williamson from the British Intelligence Agency. He majored in phycology which caught Gibbs' attention to fill in Tony's partner position. Tony spent a year with him as his partner before Gibbs retired for good.

In his hold desk sat his charge, David Cotto. The young man reminded The Italian a lot of himself... nine and a half years ago. Since McGee resigned from his field agent position, DiNozzo knew he needed a computer tech. Tim recommended he check out some MIT graduates and Gibbs told him him of a couple of his FLETC students that he should check out. Cotto was one of the best in DiNozzo's eyes.

Across from Cotto was the newbie, Special Agent Julia Neehan, an ex baltimore detective. During a joint investigation (that sent back memories of when him and Gibbs had first met) DiNozzo noticed Julia's sketching and yearning for more. She made a nice addition to the team. Tony's lip twitched almost into a smile at how proud he was of his hand picked team. Though Tony hadn't smiled since _she _left. The team leader was resurrected from his reverie however, when his desk phone rang.

"DiNozzo." He answered. His team's eyes practically bored into him. He hung up without saying goodbye and stood.

"Got a case Boss?" Cotto asked, his hand hovering over his bag.

"No. Just the director." Tony replied while climbing up the staircase.

~Director's Office~

"Good morning Agent DiNozzo." greeted the director's assistant coyly from her desk.

"Good morning Mary. The Director wanted to speak to me?" Feeling once again rejected, Mary sighed.

"Yes he is. You may go in." DiNozzo nodded tersely. When he opened the door he saw a exhausted looking McGee. Tony concluded that Tim either

A) Had a fight with some agency director he pissed off

B) Had a fight with Abby or

C) Had really bad news.

So DiNozzo though it best to close the door behind him.

"Tony. How's the team?" McGee asked once he heard the door shut.

"They're fine." Was his reply. There was a few minutes of pure silence before DiNozzo spoke again.

"Something tells me you didn't send me up to chat about my agents' well being." McGee exhaled a stressful sigh and shook his head.

"Do you remember when we had that lock down eight years ago? And the case had to go cold?" Tony nodded curtly. He remembered when Vance had told them that they had to admit defeat and turn it into the cold files. Gibbs handed DiNozzo his sig and badge two days later. Everyone knew that it was either loose him later of let him leave then. Abby wasn't as upset as she was before. She understood.

"The case is now reopened." McGee announced, handing him a folder. Tony did nothing to hide his surprise.

"Why now?"

"Because I got a call for a lead." Gibbs' voice rang out from behind him. Tony's spun around quickly. His Sig aimed at his old mentor out of reflex.

"It's not me. I'm innocent." Chatised the man. DiNozzo lowered his gun.

"When did you get here?" He gave his ex-boss a glare.

"Right after you. I've got to say that that was a pretty good head slap you gave Cotto." He grinned.

"Learned from the best." All three of the men laughed dryly.

"How did you find a lead?" Interrogated DiNozzo, shifting into agent mode.

"I was having coffee with Jordan and Ducky. Around 1100 my cellphone rang. I was surprised to hear the voice on the other end.

"Who was it?" Gibbs found Tony's hard, cold green eyes and kept hold of them.

"It was Ziva."

A/N: Ok Review, tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome as well. I Won't put up another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **Again,****I do not own NCIS. **

* * *

If possible, Tony's eyes became even darker. His body more rigid as well. Both Gibbs and McGee knew it was a sore subject for the man so they gave him a moment to recollect himself. DiNozzo rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly like he always did in uncomfortable situations. Gibbs decided to voice the rest of the information.

"Ziva told me that she will be in D.C. later today to tell us the rest. I told her I was retired... she laughed." There was no response from the supervisory agent like he had expected. Instead McGee cleared his throat in uneasiness.

"I presume you want a temporary reinstatement for the case?" He theorized, shuffling through various forms. The silver haired man shook his head.

"I'll just be here if you need me." He answered, walking to the door. His hand grasped the knob as he looked back to the other men.

"Say hi to Katie and the Mrs for me Tim."

"Will do." Gibbs then left, leaving the director and supervisory in an awkward silence. Nothing else was to be said so Tony just shifted his weight from foot to foot. Tim sat there, his face flushed at the uncomfortable tension radiating off of Tony. Even though he was director he could not seem to school all of his emotions.

"I need coffee." was DiNozzo's last words as he exited the office. Once in the stainless steel elevator he punched the emergency stop button. It came to a halt and Tony slid his back down the wall, slumping to the ground.

Flashback

_Tony was at his desk. His eyes were a little red from the determination not to cry over his lost partner. He was staring at the empty desk across from him, imagining Kate in a naughty school girl outfit. They were playfully bantering as they usually did. _

_ "Sometimes I used to picture you naked." He stopped however, when he saw an foriegn young woman in khaki pants and jacket with a bandana on covering the top of her head. _

_ "I'll call you back." Tony said hurriedly as though he was on the speaker phone. He then stutters something along the lines of, "It's not what it looked like." and the first thing she ever said to him was, "having phone sex?" _

End Flashback

DiNozzo laughed softly while the inside of him ached.

"Ziva."

Flashback

_Ziva knocked Tony to the ground. He grunted in pain from his already injured arm. _

_ "You saw a glass table, you pushed him back, you dropped him on it. He was impaled in the side by a shard of glass, bloody, gasping for air." Ziva recited, holding him down. _

_ "I guess you read my report." _

_ "I memorized it! You left it at that, you could have walked away. But no, you let him up. You put four in his chest." She cried, demonstrating with her own gun where Tony shot Rivkin. _

_ "You weren't there." Tony gritted out. _

_ "You could have put one in his leg!" She pushed her gun on his leg, making sure he could feel the cold steel of the barrel._

_ "You...Weren't...there." He stressed out between labored breathes. _

_ "But I should have been!" Something clicked inside Tony's mind. His widened to her red stained ones. _

_ "You loved him." Saying this put a weight in Tony's chest. Ziva put her weapon back in it's holder. _

_ "I guess I'll never know." Ziva whispered. She stood and walked away. Leaving Tony laying there on the ground. _

End of flashback

That was the last conversation they had with each other. Ziva decided to stay in Israel while Tony, Gibbs, and Vance went back to NCIS. Nothing was ever the same again, no matter how hard they tried to make it. But now he had a job to do. DiNozzo got to his feet and pushed the down button. The elevator came alive once again and DiNozzo left his troubles, like he did so many times before.

* * *

DiNozzo trudged into the bullpen with his new cup of coffee and a thumb drive.

"Campfire!" He bellowed causing his agents to spring into action. Once they were all assembled their boss threw Cotto the little device.

"Put this on the plasma." The senior agent complied and a cold file case popped up. Dominic furrowed is eyebrows.

"Why are we looking at a cold case?"

"As you remember Williamson. We had a lock down eight years ago." DiNozzo clicked the remote to show a picture of an off-white piece of ripped paper with the word 'ingozi' on it.

On May, 18, 2010 at 1400 hours, now retired Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs received a small package containing this paper. 'Ingozi' is isizulu for 'danger'."

"Isiszulu is a major language in South Africa." The British liaison noted.

"At 1410 hours, ex-Director Leon Vance announced a lock down. Homeland Security, FBI, and a SWAT team arrived to secure the Navy Yard. After hours of searching they had found no signs of hazard except some stolen information on our main hard drive on terrorist groups. They were recovered a week later."

"We never did find the perp though. There were no fingerprint on the paper. Our best computer technicians couldn't decipher where the information was swiped either. Special Agent Gibbs was ordered to put it in the cold cases." Concluded Dom.

"At 1100 hours today, Gibbs got a call from this woman." DiNozzo clicked the remote again and a picture of Officer Ziva David came up. He didn't look at the screen though. His gut knew well that if he did he would most likely burst. Cotto whistled his appraisal of her beauty. Willaimson, knowing this girl was a dark spot for his boss, elbowed the oblivious man in the ribs. He grunted in pain, shooting Dom a look of daggers which had no affect on him.

"Ziva Da-Veed. Two years in the Israeli army, 'Tzahal'. She then became a Mossad officer in the Kidon special operations unit. She then joined Special Agents Gibbs team as a liaison officer for three years. She returned back Mossad afterwards and has been on non-stop missions ever since." Dominic read.

"She's fluent in Hebrew, Spanish, French, Arabic, and English." Neehan read, raising her eyebrows.

"That's two more languages she knows that you Boss." Julia stated to DiNozzo who sent her a glare that could rival Gibbs'.

"Cotto I want to know what kind of missions she's been on between 2010 up to now! Neehan find out where she currently! Willamson I want you to go over your past evaluation of the perp of this case and a new one on Da-veed!" DiNozzo belted out. All three of them dispersed to do as they were told.

"I'm going to see what Abby can give us." Taking his coffee and cellphone, DiNozzo once again headed for the lift.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm excited that you are all excited. Once again suggestion are welcome. Like last time, five reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs was sweeping the sawdust out of his now boat-less basement. His steps brought him to the faded outline of Ari's puddle of blood. Like a silent movie, the events of that night reeled through his mind. The movie cut short however, when he heard the light pitter-patter of feet. Gibbs knew that he wasn't babysitting his grandchild. Then who would it be?

His gut told him to keep on sweeping so he obeyed. The pitter-patter grew louder compelling Gibbs to glance quickly to the drawer his sniper rifle occupied. Suddenly the sound stopped but the ex-marine didn't yield from his sweeping. Using his investigative skills, he deduced that the person was at the top of the stairs where, conveniently, his back was turned.

The hair on the back of his neck did not stand so a weapon was not in the hands of the trespasser. That he knew for sure. The sweat on his eyebrows told him that he either didn't know the person or it had been a long time since they last saw each other. The person's feet continued it's route down the stairs. He stopped the movement of the broom as he saw the person's shadow.

"Shalom Gibbs." greeted a thick foreign accent. He resumed back to the task at hand, his back still facing her.

"Dah-veed." He addressed.

"I was surprised to not to see your vehicle at NCIS." He sighed, dragging a callused hand over his face, and placing the broom by the stairs.

"Ziva I'm-"

"Retired, yes you told me that." She interrupted. "I just...can not believe it." Gibbs took out a bottle of bourbon and two clean cups from his newly shelved cabinet. Ziva raised her eyebrows. Ignoring her first sign of a significant emotion, Gibbs poured the liquor a quarter of the way.

"What else have I missed?" Ziva asked exasperatedly, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Duck got married." Was his blunt reply. "Tony has his own team here in D.C. and Tim's been the Director for four years now." Ziva was flabbergasted. Not at the fact that Tony had his own team. She knew he would someday. It took her off balance though when the gruff man called McGee by his first name. Thinking that she must've dreamt it, she shook it off.

"How is Abby?" She queried.

"Married, has a kid. Still works at NCIS." Ziva nodded her head. She didn't think she could speak without her voice betraying how dejected she felt about not being able to be there for all these things. Meanwhile, her hatred for her father grew even more. Gibbs turned to see his past liaison officer for the first time in 9 years. He noticed how her knuckles were turning white from how tight she clenched her fists.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was beating herself up about being out of contact all these years. Though he wasn't going to say she shouldn't be. To him, she definitely did deserve it. But Gibbs recalled the feelings he was challenging when he came back from Mexico. He decided to have at least some compassion for her.

"Come on. I'll drive you there."

~ NCIS~

"The perp seemed to prefer planning out his strategies instead of springing them spontaneously. He or she likes to avoid attention as well. The paper with the warning on it, I think, was to distract people from detecting the erasing of the main hard drive. From how clean Abby found the evidence, our villain is very cautious in a methodical way." The British liaison conjectured. Around him sat his fellow co-workers. Julia was nodding at him in thought and Cotto was tapping his foot on the ground much to the junior agent's annoyance.

Dominic looked across from him to see his boss and friend's expression. It was one he wore often during a case. His eyes hard and the tips of his mouth pointing downward in a frown. He could tell by the man's posture he was uncomfortable. The way his whole body was facing the telebox and not his team was a big contributor to this evaluation. Williamson made a note to remind him to talk to DiNozzo about it later on.

"What's your judgment on Officer Dah-veed? Do you think she could be behind this?" Dom knew it was mandatory for his boss to ask such questions but he couldn't help but notice the hidden venom in his words. He looked to his notes and shrugged.

"From what we have on Officer Dah-veed isn't much to go by. Dah-veed seems to be the type of person to use strategies spontaneously more the planning. There are very few things the perp and our Officer have in common. With all the knowledge she knows about NCIS she could most likely be a _victim _then a incendiary." The team watched intently as DiNozzo gulped some of his coffee.

"Cotto what do you got?" The senior agent shook his head and began rummaging through the papers he had resting on his lap.

"Uh Mossad Officer Dah-Veed been in various assassination and terrorist investigations from 2011 to 2015. They wouldn't reveal the assassinations whereabouts but the investigations were in Madrid, Great Britain, Lebanon, Norway, and Argentina. They will not hand over any information about her operations in 2010 because it was 'tied to a top-secret operation started in 2009'. Last year Officer Dah-Veed resigned from Mossad much to the director's visible disliking."

DiNozzo's eyebrows raised briefly in shock. He never thought Ziva would quit. The Italian thought that she'd make her way to Deputy Director once her father passed. From the corner of his eye he could see his team looking at him expectantly. Did someone say something? He grunted, changing his position so he body was no longer facing the plasma screen but to his team.

"Neehan, any news on her location?" The probie was opening her mouth to speak when DiNozzo's cell phone went off. Puffing out an annoyed breath, He answered his phone.

"Yeah, DiNozzo." He answered.

"Tony! Mind telling Security to let me and Dah-Veed up?" Came the growl of his irritated ex-boss. As if the man could see him, he nodded.

"I'll have Williamson call down." Tony shut his phone and shot the Englishman a knowing look. Dominic rose from his seat to do call down to Security, signifying the end of campfire.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. Finals are coming up (ugh) and we all know how important those can be. Like usual, Suggestions would be nice and I'm making it 6 reviews now. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (Darn!).

* * *

The guard by the front doors hung up the phone and turned to a fuming silver-haired man and Stony faced Woman.

"That was Agent Williamson. He said that you are free to go into the squad room. Would you like me to escort you?" The man patiently asked. Gibbs shook his head furiously.

"I've been coming here for 20 some odd years." He muttered to no one in particular as he punched the 'up' button in his old 'office'. Gibbs wondered if it was now DiNozzo's. Noticing the smirk on her old boss's face, Ziva cleared her throat.

"Have you met Agent Williamson before?" Gibbs sent her a look that said, 'ya think David'. Her eyes drifted to the lift's doors. She didn't remember the rides ever being this long before. Though from all those times of Tony and herself being hauled into his "office" that might have rendered its ability. She chuckled to herself softly. She would have to tell that one to Tony.

Ziva shook her head, frustrated with herself. She should hate Tony for killing her boyfriend. She should not feel the loss of a lover when they never or could ever be.

Before she knew it, the lift's doors opened to the familiar ugly wall colored squad room. Gibbs led the way to the bullpen but she knew where she was going. She did, after all, used to work there. As they entered the bullpen, Ziva turned her head to see a strawberry blonde haired woman sitting at her old desk. The woman stood upon seeing the two.

"Hello Gibbs." She welcomed, her cheeks blushing lightly. Ziva held the urge to roll her eyes. The silver haired man grunted his hello, his eyes never reaching either woman's. The young woman shifted her eyes to Ziva. Putting a small smile on her face, she extended her hand.

"I'm Special Agent Julia Neehan. You must be Ziva David." Ziva shook the woman's hand.

"_Officer _Ziva David." She corrected, making a sideways glance to Gibbs. On the way over to NCIS she told him how she bribed her father into giving her back her badge for a short period of time. In return she would have to find the results from her under cover mission 9 years previous. From the other side of the bullpen a medium sized, averaged build man strode in. His short black hair was spiked up with gel.

The man's head snapped up from his cell-phone to see Ziva. He smiled like a Cheshire cat. His brown eyes were gleaming with lust. This man obviously had the body language of confidence. Taking her hand in his, he held it up to his face and planted a chaste kiss.

"Hola Senorita. I'm Special Agent David Cotto. Is there anything I can… _do _for you?" He asked using a husky Spanish accent. Ziva let out an amused chuckle as she rolled her eyes.

"Me llamo Officer David y si usted no deja van de mi mano habra consecuencias." The Hispanic agent dropped her hand, taking a step back as he gulped.

Neehan giggled childishly as Gibbs head slapped her co-worker on the back of his head.

Ow! So that's where Boss got that." Cotto grumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh he received many of those as I recall." Ziva laughed. A moment later a tall, lean man entered the bull pen. He brushed his blonde hair back with his hand and exhaled softly.

"Mr. Gibbs. It's nice to see you again." He said, a British accent peaking out in every other word. Gibbs nodded briskly to the Englishman.

"Agent Dominic Williamson, this is Officer Ziva David." Agent Williamson shook her hand.

"Please, call me Dom. Director McGee and our guvnor should be coming down any moment." Ziva cocked her head slightly.

"Guvnor?" Everyone except Ziva laughed.

"He means 'boss'." Cotto clarified.

~Director's Office~

"I can always give this case to another team Tony." DiNozzo gave him an accusing look.

"You don't think I can handle this Probie?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Tony looked away towards the window overlooking the Navy Yard. It was a cloudy day he noticed.

"So is this going to take place in an Interrogation or Briefing room?"

"As far as we know she isn't a suspect. But there are more questions than answers."

"Agent Williamson seems to think she is more of a victim –"

"But _she_ wasn't here now was she? _She _was in Israel! _She _abandoned _us_ McGee!" DiNozzo let out. Tim could hear the 'me' that replaced the 'us'. It was clear that he loved her. Tim wouldn't dare say it though unless he wanted to be injured.

"Even though she wasn't here, Special Agent DiNozzo, she could still very well be a victim." It was quiet once again. The only thing the Director could hear from the man was his rough uneven breaths.

"Calm down Tony. You don't want to damage your lungs any more than they are already." Tim said, this time in a much calmer tone. Tony sat down on the couch placed on the far edge of the office. Tim's cell-phone's ring tone of a woman's scream sounded through the silent office making both men jump to their feet. Remembering that it was Abby's personal calling ring tone, Tony walked over to Tim's desk.

"Abby."

"**Timmy! I just picked Katie up from day care for our lunch date. We're coming to pick you up. We should be there shortly.**"

"Uh that won't be necessary Abs. Couldn't I just meet you two there?"

"**We could but we're already almost at the Navy Yard. Why? You got a girlfriend we don't know about Timmy?**" Tim rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous! You know I wouldn't cheat on you. Tony and I are having an important discussion about a cold case that they just found a lead on."

"**Hinky. Katie, do you want to see Uncle Tony?**" Tim heard a faint "yeah!" on the other line. He couldn't help but smile at hearing his baby girl's voice.

"**See? So we'll be up there in a few. Love you.**"

"I love you both. See you soon." With that he hung up, sinking wearily into his chair.

"That was Abby. They're coming up to say hi." Tim warned his best friend.

"This is going to get ugly." Tim gave him a look.

"You got that right." Both men left the office to the bottled fury known to finally explode.

* * *

**A/N**: Here's the REAL chapter four. I'm sorry it took so long. Please review and/or give suggestions. I would not like another run in with writer's block (hate that). Thanks for reading!


End file.
